


Lost Objects

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Bad Jokes, But not really romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of MCL drabbles, mostly featuring Lysander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Wants to Sell You a Potion

**Author's Note:**

> These were written back before the 10th episode was released on the game. I had originally intended to have more chapters, but I lost enthusiasm for the fandom. Although I do still play the game, it's not likely that I'll add any more to this.

\- Lost Objects: Drabbles featuring Lysander -

~ He Wants To Sell You A Potion ~

"This is Lysander," Nathaniel said, grinning.

The girl didn't know what he found so amusing about it…

"Hello," Lysander greeted her unenthusiastically.

"Um, hi," she replied awkwardly.

"If you need a potion, you should see Lysander," Nathaniel explained.

"What…?" Lysander seemed confused by this pronouncement.

The girl, however, was not.

"So, I guess this means I've moved on to Act II?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "Oh, so you know that game…"

Poor Lysander had no idea what they were talking about… and was left in the dark as Nathaniel walked the girl home, the two of them laughing and chatting about video games.

~end~

**A/N: In case you didn't get the joke, the potion merchant in Act II of the game Diablo II is named Lysander.**


	2. Like Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the beach episode.

~ Like Sisters ~

"I'm surprised to see Rosa getting along so well with another girl," Lysander commented to his brother as they watched the girls, who were poking around in the sand by the tideline with a stick for some odd reason.

"Yes," Leigh agreed. "I found it odd as well. When I said something to Rosa about it, she told me that it's because they're like sisters already."

"That quickly?" Lysander replied, frowning. "They've only known each other for a few weeks…"

Leigh sighed at his brother's misunderstanding. Leigh was certain that when Rosalya had told him that, she was commenting on her future relation-by-marriage to her new best friend, not the level of closeness she currently felt toward the girl… which was why she was making such an effort to get along with "Lysander's girlfriend".

~end~

 


	3. Starfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also beach episode.
> 
> I'm just using a generic Candy character for the girl, and for simplicity's sake I'm just going to call her "Candy".

~ Starfish ~

"But I don't WANT to stick a spider on Lysander!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Rosalya had a stubborn streak a mile wide, which Candy had witnessed during the incident with Leigh, and she knew that she wasn't going to get out of this if she admitted to not having any ideas.

"Um… let's look for tide pools…?" She put forth hesitantly.

"Tide pools?" Rosalya repeated, nonplussed.

"Yeah, like little scooped-out areas of rock near the tideline that fill with seawater," Candy said, feeling a little more confident now. "We can find a crab or a starfish…"

"A starfish? But he would know one of those didn't just crawl on him on its own," Rosa argued.

"A crab, then!" Candy snapped, exasperated. "I'm going to find one!"

She stalked off in a huff, leaving Rosalya behind.

Finding a starfish was relatively easy. Finding Lysander was a bit tougher.

He was sitting on the beach, watching the waves. She snuck up behind him and tried to drop the starfish down his shirt, however…

Lysander noticed she was there at exactly the wrong moment.

"What do you have there?" he asked, frowning.

"Uh, um, a starfish!" she stammered, blushing, as she tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make her look completely stupid. "I was just coming to show you. Isn't he cute?" Her question was punctuated with a nervous giggle.

"Yes, very cute," Lysander replied, sounding unamused. "Now let's put him back in the ocean, where he belongs."

~end~


End file.
